If I know what love is, it's because of you
by MoreLikeYourGhost
Summary: Hanschen learns that absence really does make the heart grow fonder. Hanschen/Ernst.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey... never written a Spring Awakening fic before... This chapter dedicated to the lovely Kawaiisprinkles – thanks for your help! =)**

**-----**

It was futile. Ernst couldn't concentrate, not with Hanschen around. It was History class, generally he couldn't concentrate in it anyway, but his gorgeous blond lover was making it harder. Sly smiles, sneaky glances and those piercing blue eyes made it next to impossible to concentrate on whatever it was they were supposed to be learning about.

What made it worse was that Ernst had to be home quickly. His mother wanted him home straight away to help clean the house, something with which he was sure Hanschen would disagree. The naughty glint in his lover's eye told him he had different ideas. Very different...

It seemed to Ernst all Hanschen wanted to do was that and he couldn't help but not mind. He was sure he loved Hanschen, and he was definitely grateful for the attention, after 15 years of being virtually invisible. Though it did seem to be mainly his own pleasure Hanschen was interested in.

The boys were dismissed at 3:45, and Ernst rushed out of the classroom, heading straight down the road without a word of farewell to the rest of the class. He didn't notice Hanschen coolly follow him out and effortlessly catch him up.

'In a rush?' he said breezily, brushing his hand against Ernst's.

'Um, yes. Mother expects me home immediately.' Ernst replied, his cheeks flushing at the sudden skin contact. 'Cleaning.'

'Ah.' Hanschen raised an eyebrow. 'I can actually think of something a lot more fun than cleaning that we could do... together.'

'Hanschen, um, as much as I'd, y'know, love to, I can't. Father is coming home and mother insisted I help...' Ernst continued to babble, not noticing Hanschen casually steering him into a wooded area. He looked around suddenly. 'Hanschen, I-'

Hanschen cut him off with a lingering kiss, gently backing him up into a tree. 'Yes?'

'I must get home...' Another kiss cut off his sentence. Ernst tensed up for a moment, hands poised to push Hanschen away, but gave in, bringing his hands up over his lovers shoulders and to the back of his head, entangling his fingers in that golden hair he loved so much.

Hanschen smirked as he realised he'd won. He pushed the smaller boy against the tree, revelling in the sound of his gasp as he stared taking his blazer off.

Ernst was late home that night.

-----

"_Looking back, I have this to regret: that too often, when I loved, I did not say so."_

_----_

**Any good? Terrible?**

**Hmm...**

**Reviews are love!**

**Charz**

**Xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks for all your lovely reviews =] You rock =]**

**----**

A few days later, Hanschen and Ernst were walking home from school together, back to Hanschen's house. Frau Robel had given Ernst hell (a/n: say that out loud, it rhymes!) for being late home the other day, but had allowed him to go to Hanschen's today to study.

They walked in to the Rilow household after a 15 minute walk spent deep in conversation, heads tantalisingly close but not nearly as close as either would like, meaning they wanted to get straight up to Hanschen's room. As soon as they got in, Hanschen led Ernst upstairs, pausing only when he heard the shrill voice of his younger brother calling his name. He sighed, wincing at the piercing voice. 'You know where my room is,' he said, stepping downstairs.

----

Hanschen walked back into his room, rolling his eyes. 'Sorry about that,' he said. 'Franz misplaced his school notebook, insisted I help him find it.' He noticed Ernst standing awkwardly by the bed. 'Don't be shy,' he closed the door and walked over to his bed, taking a seat and swinging his legs up. 'So, how are we?' Ernst took the hand Hanschen was offering him and moved on to the bed. 'Well...'

----

'...and Madison is still being as annoying as ever,' Ernst finished, letting his head loll back on to Hanschen's shoulder.

Ernst had been sitting in Hanschen's lap, lazily drawing slow patterns on the sides of Hanschen's legs with his fingertips. Hanschen's arms were locked firmly yet affectionately round Ernst's waist while he punctuated the smaller boy's sentences with gentle kisses up and down his neck.

'Wow.' The blonde said, exhaling slowly. 'I asked how you were, not for your life story.'

Ernst sat up and turned his head to look offendedly at him. 'Pardon?'

'Kidding, Ernst,' Hanschen laughed, hugging Ernst close. 'You actually have a very soothing voice.'

The smaller boy wasn't sure what to say. 'I...'

'Hanschen!' A shrill voice came down the hall. Hanschen tutted and Ernst shifted off his lap, seating himself at the very end of the bed. The blonde stood up and grabbed a book off his dresser, pretending to read it as the door opened and his older sister Heidi poked her head through.

'Hanschen, Ernst has to go now,' she said. 'Mother and father want to speak to us in the dining room.' She disappeared, closing the door.

Ernst looked crestfallen. 'I'll see you tomorrow, then.' He stood up.

Hanschen followed him to the door. 'Farewell.' He clasped Ernst's hand and kissed him.

Ernst kissed back shyly, a smile creeping on to his face. 'Don't your parents need you...?'

'Yes.' Hanschen kissed him again. '

I should go...'

'No-ones stopping you.' Another kiss.

Ernst gave in, leaning up eagerly and parting his lips to intensify the moment. Hanschen smirked arrogantly into the kiss, bringing a hand up to the side of Ernst's face and maintaining the dominance he had.

The door burst open. 'Hurry up- What are you doing?'

The boys jumped apart to see Heidi standing in the doorway.

'Heidi! Um...' Hanschen started, his face wracked with guilt and looking ominous.

'I... er,' she took a step back, still looking shell shocked.

Thinking quickly, Hanschen grabbed his sister's wrist and hurriedly pulled her inside. He shut the door and turned to her. 'Heidi...' he started. 'What, er... what did you see?'

'I - I saw you... you and Ernst,' she gestured wildly with her hands as if she couldn't think of the words to describe what she had just seen. 'Kissing!' She mashed her palms together to illustrate the action.

'Okay. Look, Heidi, I know what you think, I know what you are going to say, but please,' he spoke as if Ernst wasn't even there. 'Please don't jump to conclusions about something I'm not even sure about myself. I need you to please go with me on this one, just... help me. And say nothing.'

Heidi nodded slowly, silently, raking a hand through her long blonde hair.

'Perhaps you should leave now, Ernst.' Hanschen said softly. The smaller boy shifted his gaze from where it had been fixed on the floor and looked up at Hanschen, who just stared away. Without another word, he crept out.

'Hanschen?' Heidi said her voice a barely audible squeak. 'Do you... do you love Ernst?'

Hanschen bit his lip. 'Mother and father are waiting for us.' He said quietly, before leaving the room.

----

"_They do not love that do not show their love. The path of true love never did run smooth. Love is a familiar. Love is a devil. There is no evil angel but love."_

**----**

**There you go =)**

**Reviews are love!**

**Charz**

**Xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks mucho for all the reviews everyone - they really do mean a lot!**

----

The Rilow household was usually abuzz with some sort of commotion thanks to the four children or the generally talkative parents. Hanschen and Heidi would normally be arguing about something or other, the nine year old twins Franz and Gisele would be running around the house playing some complicated make believe game, and Herr and Frau Rilow would be having some heated conversation about what the world was coming to.

However tonight there was an uncomfortable silence settled over the family as they sat round the dining table. Hanschen and Heidi were seated along one side of the table, the twins along the opposite side and the parents at either end, exchanging glances. Frau Rilow was the first to speak.

'Children. As I am sure you know, there have been a few incidents in the village. Moritz Steifels suicide, that poor Wendla Bergmann's death...'

Herr Rilow took over. 'What your mother and I are trying to say is that this seems to be a poisonous environment for children such as yourselves.'

Frau Rilow cleared her throat. 'We have been forced to make a decision... The family is moving to Weimar.'

'What?' Hanschen was the first to cry out, closely echoed by Heidi.

'Mother, no! You can't - I can't-'

'Children, please.' Herr Rilow said. 'This was a difficult enough decision to make, please don't make it any more so for us.'

As Hanschen sat back, numb with shock, he involuntarily had one thought ever-present in his mind - Ernst. _His_ Ernst. He couldn't leave him. He was sure of it.

'When do we leave?' Heidi asked, her voice cracking.

'Two weeks tomorrow.'

'What?'

'I know, it will be hard for you all to leave your friends. I know, Hanschen, you've certainly become close to that Ernst Robel.'

_You don't even know_, Hanschen thought bitterly as he flashed a warning look at Heidi. He suddenly wanted to be alone.

'True, mother,' he said. 'I will miss Ernst but I suspect it will be harder for Heidi to leave her new friend. Was it Dieter Karsten you've been seeing a lot of recently, Heidi?'

Heidi's eyes widened, and Herr and Frau Rilow looked straight at her accusingly. Hanschen used this opportunity to leave, sprinting upstairs to his room.

When he got in there he lay back on his bed, covering his face with his hands. Ernst, Ernst, Ernst, Ernst, Ernst. It wasn't fair. Ernst was his study mate, his best friend, his... lover... Usually it was the thought of Ernst or Ernst's awaiting lips that pulled him through the day, and now, he was leaving. And he _cared._

It actually scared him a little how much he didn't want to leave Ernst. The shy endearing classmate of his who had only been intended as a release. He'd never meant to feel... anything. He was even hesitant to call himself and Ernst lovers simply because it contained the word "love." He didn't love Ernst... he couldn't... he... He hated that he cared so much, and didn't know what to think.

'Nice going, arsehole,' someone said, interrupting his thoughts. Hanschen looked up. Heidi was standing over his bed. 'You won't believe the interrogation mother and father just gave me.' Hanschen barely grunted. 'Still, I guess it doesn't matter now.' She sat on the bed, pushing Hanschen's legs aside. He sat up grumpily and hung his head. 'If we're moving, I might as well drop contact with everyone I know.' She finished.

Hanschen said nothing. 'Hey,' she said gently. She tapped the bottom of his chin lightly, forcing him to look up at her. 'What are you gonna do about Ernst?'

He sighed. 'Nothing. Like you said, drop all contact.' His sister tutted. 'That's not right. Listen, mother and father said, after you ditched us, that it may not be permanent. We will have this house for ten weeks after we move, and if we do well in Weimar, we stay. But there is still hope that we will stay here. Believe me, I don't want to move. For the moment, just be. But don't burn all your bridges just yet.'

Hanschen nodded. 'Thank you,' he said quietly but sincerely. She smiled and ruffled his hair. He winced but smiled back.

Standing up to leave, Heidi said 'Oh, and one more thing... Involve our parents in my love life ever again and I will have to hurt you.'

'Of course. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight.'

As Hanschen tossed and turned that night, he thought only of the question sparked by his sister's advice. Should he enjoy the time he had left with Ernst, and hope to return? Or leave, quick and painless, clean break?

Oh, Ernst...

-----

"_What the heart has once had and owned, it will never lose."_

_-----_

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are love!**

**Charz x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for all your reviews =] They really do make my day =]**

**-----**

Moving day was growing ever-closer, and the mood in the Rilow household had barely lightened since the news of the move had been broken to the children. Two days before the move, Hanschen had not packed a thing. His case remained untouched in his closet, and everything in his room was, as always, in place. Not only had he not packed or prepared, but he hadn't told Ernst.

He hadn't told Ernst because that would make his leaving all too real, and he wasn't prepared to accept that. So he'd been acting the same around Ernst, save for a few more kisses when awkward moments arose. He was due to meet him now, in the vineyard, but so close to the moving date, he wasn't sure if he could get through it. And he certainly couldn't show Ernst he was feeling this way, that would let him know he was falling. To Hanschen the only option now had to be facing up to it like a *ahem* man, and tell Ernst. He had to be strong. He was strong.

So he braved the 20 minute walk to the vineyard, even though rain clouds were quickly gaining in the sky threatening to open at any moment. As soon as he got there, he spotted Ernst sitting against the fence, playing with the grass, a solitary figure amongst the vivid greens of the vineyard. Slightly hesitantly, Hanschen made his way over.

Ernst looked happy when he saw him; a startling contrast to hoe Hanschen was feeling. 'Hanschen!' he hopped up and leaned up to kiss him. Hanschen bit his lip, then kissed him back half heartedly. Ernst was suddenly so much more... small to him. More breakable.

'Hello, Ernst.' He ran a hand through his hair agitatedly.

'What's wrong, Hanschen?'

Hanschen considered saying he was fine. Nothing was wrong or crappy and everything could go on. Then he could make his excuses and leave. But... 'Ernst, you should sit.'

Ernst sank on to the grass. 'What is i-'

Hanschen silenced him with a raised hand. 'I'm leaving, Ernst. My whole family is moving to Weimar.'

The first expression that registered on Ernst's face was shock. A pained, upset kind of shock that Hanschen couldn't bring himself to look at. 'How long... 'til you move?'

Hanschen sighed, closing his eyes. 'Two days.' He heard Ernst gasp.

'Th-thats all?'

He opened his eyed to see Ernst with a hand covering his mouth and a tear escaping his eye. It wasn't meant to hurt this much... he had to go.

'Sorry, Ernst, but I have packing to do. I must be off.' Damn, he hadn't meant to sound that cold. He stood up, Ernst following suit. 'Goodbye, Ernst.' He nodded.

Ernst timidly stepped forward to kiss him one last time, but Hanschen bit his lip, stepping back. 'Probably best not to...' He turned and walked off, raking a hand through his hair.

'I love you...' The smaller boy shakily called after him. The clouds opened then, and rain began to come down as Hanschen walked off, not looking back, and blinking the tears from his eyes.

------

**Everybody now – Awww.**

**Reviews are love!**

**Charz**

**X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo, quick update!**

**-------**

The first day at school without Hanschen was the hardest for Ernst. He sat, trembling, in his seat at the back of the classroom, expecting to look up and see Hanschen, the head of golden hair that had become one of his favourite and most comforting sights, the other being the sight of Hanschen's serene face, coming closer...

He hadn't made it to the end of the day without bursting into tears. It was Latin class, already one of his least favourite classes, but made worse by the fact that his lover wasn't there to help him with class work or prompt him when called on in class. The teacher had asked him a question, and, he, of course, did not know the answer. Tears had been brimming all morning, but when the teacher had struck him, they came out. He was inconsolable, crying into his hands, not from the pain of the strike or the humiliation of being struck, but for Hanschen. The teacher looked surprised at first, but then disgusted. He poked Ernst with his cane, ordering him to stop but he couldn't.

'To the school nurse then,' the professor said, not with concern or pity, but exasperation.

Ernst had had to slump out of the classroom, not bothering to hide his tears from the scrutinizing eyes of his avidly watching classmates. He walked slowly in the general direction of the nurse's office, hands deep in pockets. He couldn't keep doing this, he knew. People would twig eventually, how his sporadic crying outbursts had started just after Hanschen had left. If they realised something was going on... Hanschen was safe in Weimar, thank God, but here, he wouldn't be able to take it. People had been attacked, lynched for same sex relationships in the past. But he didn't know how to forget it...

And even if he did, he wasn't sure he could.

-------

Hanschen had been in Weimar for three weeks now, and had seemingly settled in nicely. He had found friends among the twenty boys in his class, and had even interacted with the girls in the village on more than one occasion. He liked the village, and the new house was fine, but there was definitely something missing. Namely a certain skinny, raven-haired boy with eyes as bright and meaningful as the sun and behaviour that matched. Hanschen knew it was bad for him, he knew he should at least try to let go, but he just couldn't stop thinking about Ernst. How something so fake had turned into something so real, so sublime he wasn't sure he'd ever experience it again. He was distant, dazed as he walked home from school with a classmate, Leon.

'...the field is out of bounds come fall so that's okay for the next few months.' Leon was saying.

'Huh?' Hanschen replied. He remembered the question he'd asked Leon before. 'Oh, good. Right. Yes.'

Leon eyed him suspiciously. 'What's wrong with you?'

'Nothing.' Hanschen replied a bit too quickly.

'Okay,' Leon nodded slowly. 'So, you leave a girlfriend behind?'

Hanschen bit his lip. 'Of sorts.'

'Oh yeah? What was she like?'

'Jet black hair... huge brown eyes... tiny, fragile, amazing. But I was stupid... I think I was stringing them along.' He sighed. 'I miss... her.'

Leon exhaled deeply, blowing some stray tufts of hair away from hi eyes. 'I think maybe you need to forget her, string some other girls along.'

At that moment a gaggle of girls, some of whom Hanschen vaguely recognised, passed, giggling girlishly and waving at the pair.

'And it looks like you could have your pick,' Leon said quietly, chucking and waving back.

Hanschen sighed again. He didn't want any of those girls. He could meet one girl, he could meet a hundred girls, string them all along strictly for his own pleasure, but her knew in his heart that would never equate to what he'd had with Ernst.

------

"_There is a place in me where your fingertips still rest, your kisses still linger and your whispers still echo. It's the place where you will forever be a part of me."_

_-------_

**Aw.**

**I know the time plan is really dodgy in this, like, it's Ernst's first day back at school without Hanschen, and then suddenly it's three weeks in, but... I don't have an excuse. Deal with it =]**

**Was anyone at West End Live yesterday? What a day, I got sunburnt but I had so much fun. It would have been better if Spring Awakening hadn't had to pull out but life's a bitch like that. Humbug.**

**Reviews are love!**

**Charz **

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Thanks for reviews etc. And I forgot to add in the other chapters that, btw, I don't own Spring Awakening. You probably guessed that already, but you can't be too sure =]**

**Ooh, and one other thing. Hanschen meets a character in this chapter, and it may look like a HanschenxOC bit BUT IT'S NOT! I promise. They're friends. =]**

**------**

'Be back soon, Hanschen, your father will be home in an hour.' Frau Rilow called out as her son disappeared out the door.

Hanschen didn't say anything as he set off on a slow trudge down the road. He had spent the past night indulging in thoughts of himself and Ernst together but now he felt worse than ever. He wondered how little Ernst was getting on back home, if he was missing him.

He cursed silently as he kicked a low wall that ran along the road. He wasn't supposed to _care_ how Ernst was getting on or if he was missing him. Whatever it was he'd had with Ernst was supposed to have been purely physical, not...

Hanschen sighed, leaning against a tree and sliding down until he was sitting on the ground, resting his head on his knees.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there contemplating his... relationship with Ernst. It could have been any amount of time before a voice started him.

'What was their name?'

He lifted his head up abruptly to see a girl sitting cross legged in front of him. She had wild red hair and inquisitive green eyes, and was staring at him with her head on one side.

'Pardon?' he said quietly.

'The girl you're hung up on.' She moved to next to him. 'Or boy. Whatever.'

'How would you know?' he snapped.

'It's textbook. So, lost love? I saw you move in that time. You had to leave someone behind.'

'...Yes.'

'Was it love?'

'Yes – I mean, no. I think... Ugh, I don't know.'

'Aha. A boy then?'

'Sh! No!' Hanschen looked around in a panic. 'Keep your voice down.'

'It's a boy. And you've got all these feelings bottled up, because you can't talk to anyone about it _because_ it's a boy.'

Hanschen glared at her for a moment, but then his gaze softened. 'And if you're right?' he whispered.

'Talk to me about it.'

'Ha!' he scoffed. 'Why would I tell you? I don't know who you are!'

'I'm Brigitte.' She offered him her hand, which he pointedly ignored.

'Hanschen.' He sniffed.

'Hanschen. Need to vent?'

He sighed. 'Yes. I suppose I do.'

'Go ahead.'

'Not here. Not in the open.'

'Yours then?'

'I don't know.'

'Tell you what. I know a private place. As long as you promise not to tell anyone where it is, I'll take you there.'

Hanschen was a little bewildered at this strangers forwardness, but she reminded him of Ilse too much to say no. 'That sounds... good.' He got up and offered his hand to help her up.

She pointedly ignored it and stood. 'Let's go.'

----

It was a long walk to wherever it was they were going, made all the worse by the silence that gave Hanschen no other option but to think.

That first time in the vineyard, that kiss was to let off some steam, maybe make Ernst squirm a little, but it was purely for his own gain. The second time was after a chance meeting in the woods, an innocent conversation leading to a heated make-out session. Then somehow their meetings became more regular, until it became so that they would meet every day after school for their... activities.

He remembered their first kiss, firs secret meeting, first time they saw each other naked, first _night_ together... so many firsts, each moving them along in a relationship neither had intended to exist, but now it had happened... he wasn't sure if he wanted to forget it.

'Here we are.' Brigitte said, drawing Hanschen out of his memory induced trance.

'It's... different,' he replied, looking around. There was a huge barn, mostly surrounded by dense trees, but with one door opened enough to show that it was empty.

'Follow me,' Brigitte grabbed his hand and ran forward, pulling him with her.

They went through the barn and out another door at the back, straight into a forest. There were dense trees all around them, enveloping them in near darkness save for a few rays on sun that fought their way through the branches.

'Stay close... sit here.' She guided his hand on to a tree stump, where she then took a seat. He sat next to her. 'Now talk. What was he like?'

Hanschen was going to answer vaguely, as he had done with Leon before, but what was the point? Brigitte had him sussed. 'He was this tiny, little thing, so delicate... I wanted him to be mine. And his eyes, they were so big, he looked so young, maybe I just felt sorry for him, that's why I kissed him. I was in control, I wasn't meant to fall in – in... in love. Damn it!' He slammed his fist down on the tree stump.

'You went after him... because you wanted to be in control? Because he was small?' She paused, before taking his silence as a yes and continuing. 'And now you're scared because you've fallen in love with him and you've lost control.'

Hanschen sighed. 'You're right. But what am I going to do? Even if I accept that... it's not like we can got public, is it? The world is shit like that.'

'Now that I don't know.'

'Then why are we here?' he stood up and walked off, through the barn.

'Hanschen, wait,' Brigitte got up and followed him. She linked her arm through his. 'I was only trying to help.'

'Well you didn't! Just-' he started shouting before seeing Brigitte's head drop. 'Look, I'm sorry. It's just... tough times.' He hesitantly placed a hand over hers.

'It's fine,' she nodded, still facing the ground. 'I thought I could help...'

As they walked out of the hayloft, some voices floated over the road, followed by a cluster of Hanschen's school mates.

'Hanschen,' one greeted, a redhead with a football under his arm. 'We're heading down to the field, coming?'

Hanschen looked at Brigitte, who had dropped his arm and was looking around awkwardly.

'I can't. I actually must be home now.' He nodded in goodbye, then turned away. 'Farewell, Brigitte.' He touched her shoulder as a way of thanks, then started to walk away.

He'd gone a few steps before Leon, who'd been with his classmates, caught up with him. 'Hey, Hanschen,' he said quietly. 'Steer clear of Brigitte Kaugummi (a/n: That's the German word for chewing gum!). Her sisters a...' He looked over his shoulder, at the boys rapidly disappearing. 'Never mind. See you.'

-----

"_Love is like an hourglass, the heart filling up as the brain empties."_

_-----_

**Thanks for reading =] Remember, it is not HanschenxOC. No way jose =]**

**Reviews are love!**

**Charz**

**X**

**P.S: R.I.P MJ, ILY =]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you muchos and a half for your reviews =]**

**Don't own SA etc etc.**

**-----**

'"Sent home because he could not stop crying in the lesson." What is this?' Herr Robel flapped the note from the school nurse in his sons face.

Ernst said nothing, but stood in front of his father, trembling. That day, he'd sat in the nurses office for 45 minutes, crying. When he'd gotten there, slightly calmer, he'd giggled to himself, remembering some of the names Hanschen used to call the nurse. But with that giggle had come a cough, and with that cough had come a sob. And another, and another, until he was again hysterical. After many futile attempts to calm him down the nurse had given up and sent him home with a note. And even now, four hours later and in front of his father, he could barely keep the tears away.

'Son, if this is still to do with Hanschen Rilow moving away I would snap out of it quickly, because boys your age do not cry, certainly not at lost friends and _definitely_ not lost friends who are male!'

'Yeah, Ernst, people will talk,' Ernst's older sister Madison had wandered into the living room to watch Ernst being told off (a/n: A favourite pastime of mine!). 'They'll think you and Hanschen were, like...'

Herr Robel raised a hand to silence his daughter. 'Do not even speak of it, Madison, go to your room.'

Madison opened her mouth to protest, but tutted and left the room. Herr Robel sighed and turned to his wife who was seated on the sofa behind him, muttering something about "preposterous suggestions. " Ernst hung his head in shame.

-----

Ernst had changed Hanschen. He'd been fine until that kiss in the vineyard, he'd actually looked down on Ernst, but then... and spending so much time with the shy sensitive soul had definitely made him a different person. He was thinking differently, acting differently... he didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

For instance, his behaviour now. He was taking a walk. He never did that before he met Ernst. Maybe it was spending so much time with him in the outdoors. Today he'd walked right round the town and was passing the church - yet another thing to remind him of Ernst.

Hanschen slowed to a stop as he spotted a familiar head in the graveyard - Brigitte. Instinctively, he made his way over to her, where she was bent over a grave. He placed a hand on her shoulder silently.

She tensed up and looked over her shoulder, but upon seeing it was Hanschen, relaxed. 'Hanschen,' she said quietly.

'I was just...' He nodded, kneeling next to her. 'A friend?' he asked.

She shook her head. 'My sister.' She sat back, leaning her head on Hanschen's chest. 'She... told my parents she was in love with another girl. They threw her out, onto the street, and five days later... we found her.'

She buried her head in his chest as he wrapped an arm round her shoulder. 'Your sisters in a better place, Brigitte.' he said. 'Don't feel bad.'

Brigitte sighed and nodded. 'You're right...' she smiled weakly at him, wiping away a tear. 'Would you like to go back into the town with me? Mama will be angry if she thinks I'm alone.'

'Of course.' Hanschen lifted his arm away and watched as Brigitte kissed the tip of her finger and pressed it gently to the soil.

'Goodbye, Adelaide,' she said.

Hanschen stood up and helped her to her feet. 'So...' he started slightly awkwardly. 'Do you believe it is wrong for two people of the same gender to love?'

'I think love is love.' she replied, linking her arm through his. 'It's unpredictable, spontaneous and real. It can come at any moment and to any two people. I don't think it's wrong for two of the same gender to love. I feel sorry for those who do think that, though. What do you think?'

'I think... I need to go. Back home. Back to him.'

-----

"_That's the thing about love and romance – no one can predict where it will take you. Love will fill your heart, break your heart and fill the heart that's broken."_

-----

**I really should stop watching SA UK videos on YouTube, it's making me all depressed =[ Humbug.**

**Reviews are love =]**

**Charz**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Not a extremely eventful chapter, but...**

**Has anyone seen Next to Normal? I really wanna see it, but I'm kinda in the wrong country... And I know he's not in it any more, but Aaron Tveit = MAJOR hotness, no?**

Hanschen was leaving. He couldn't stand it any longer, he had to see Ernst. He had to accept the fact that he was no longer in control, and that he had fallen - fallen hard - for Ernst. And Ernst had to know.

So he'd enlisted Brigitte to help him leave that night. She was going to help him sneak out of the village. HE was glad he'd gotten her involved, she knew the village, she *understood*. That night, at ten, he packed his school satchel with water, his journal and an old letter from Ernst. It had been written in the beginnings of their *deep breath* relationship, and Hanschen, though not one to think sentimental thoughts, liked to think he had a little piece of Ernst with him (a/n: Not, like, a finger or anything, y'know, his soul).

His heart fluttering, he left his room and started downstairs.

'Hanschen?'

Damn. Heidi stood in the hallway, looking suspicious. 'What are you doing?' She clocked his bag. 'Where are you going?'

'I'm going home, Heidi, I can't stand it anymore.'

'For Ernst?'

'Don't tell anyone, please.' She looked around. 'This is so messed up...' she sighed. 'But it's so romantic. Fine, go, now.'

'Thank you. And... keep quiet.'

'I will, just... be careful.' She dug in her pocket, and then pressed a 20 mark note into his hand. 'Go.'

'Thank you.' he repeated. He hugged her quickly, and headed downstairs. He paused outside the living room, where his parents, who thought he was asleep, were talking behind the closed door.

'I don't know, Ferdinand. The children obviously miss home, and I'm not sure moving to Weimar was the best decision.' His mother was saying.

'That as may be, but how many other corrupting influences were back there? I don't want our children to fall victim like those others.'

'But the children-'

'We still have the house for three more weeks. If you still feel this way, then we can move back.'

'That is all I ask.'

Hanschen shook his head. He couldn't go with that. He silently made his way to the front door and slipped out.

--

Brigitte was waiting for Hanschen at the field entrance when he arrived.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' she asked as she approached him.

'Absolutely.'

She pressed a map into his hands. 'Okay, well me and my sister went on a trip near your home a few years back. This map was all we needed. Just follow that road, straight, in a few hours it'll be signposted and it'll be easy from there.'

Hanschen nodded, looking up the road he was about to walk down. 'Thank you, Brigitte. For everything.'

'Please, I was happy to help. Anything for love.' There was a moment of silence. 'Good luck, Hanschen. All the best for your future with...'

'Ernst.' Hanschen smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. 'Farewell.' '

Goodbye.' She watched him set off down the road.

**Well, next chapter is the happy scene, finally =]**

**And that was gonna be the last chapter, but then I realised that it wasn't a satisfying ending, and came up with 6 more chapters =] Unless you don't want them?**

**Anyways, please review, it keeps me sane =]**

**Charz**

**x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, thanks for all your reviews and such =)**

**Lois, if you're reading, bugger off =)**

**-----**

Hanschen had been walking for hours, the thought of Ernst ever prominent in his mind but still not enough to stop his legs aching. He had rested once, sitting under a tree for maybe fifteen minutes. His eyes were flickering shut every few steps even so, and he didn't know if he could keep walking.

His head snapped up as he heard someone calling his name.

'Ernst?' he said wearily.

'Hanschen!'

He turned around. The voice was too strong to be Ernst's, and it had to be close to 3am: who would be up? He squinted into the darkness to make out a figure coming towards him.

'Hanschen!' It was Ilse, who ran up to him and engulfed him in a hug. 'Hansi, it's been too long!'

He hugged back politely. 'Hello, Ilse.' As pleased as he was to see her, she was no Ernst.

'What are you doing here? Melchi said you moved away!'

'I had to come back to see... someone.'

'That's so sweet! Oh my gosh, you look so tired, how long have you been walking?'

'I left at about ten,' he said, stifling a yawn.

'That's awful Hans, come with me, I've set up camp over here by those trees.' She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards a forest.

'I couldn't, it's your space.'

'Don't be silly, you're always welcome to stay with me.'

'Really, I'd better-' Another yawn cut him off. Well, maybe a ten-minute lie down...

-----

He awoke to the sun streaming in through the branches of the trees overhead. Ilse was snuggled up to him and looked so comfortable that he had no idea how long they'd been there.

Mentally berating himself for falling asleep so long, he gently lifted Ilse off his chest and stood up to leave. He felt bad leaving Ilse without another word but he was growing desperate now, and the thought of Ernst became ever more urgent in his head.

He ploughed onwards, out of the woods, through a field and finally on to the road that led into town, a familiar road which told him it was only short while until he got to his dear Ernst...

-----

Hanschen swung open the gate to the vineyard, taking a deep breath before stepping in.

Of course nothing told him Ernst would be here, but Hanschen knew if he himself had been the one left alone, he would be here more than he would be at home.

His heart skipped a beat as he looked over to the end, spotted a dark figure leaning against a hedge, and realised he was right. He started running over, but the vineyard suddenly seemed so big... He was sure that even if he were flying he wouldn't be moving quickly enough. He started shouting.

-----

Ernst lolled his head back against the hedge he was sitting in front of. Seven weeks, it had been, since he had last seen Hanschen. His leaving had been so abrupt, he wished he'd had a chance to stop and memorise all of Hanschen's God-like features, that blond hair, those blue eyes, those arms, that voice. It still hurt.

'Ernst!'

Ernst's head snapped up. That voice. So familiar, yet something he'd only been imagining for the past seven weeks. Surely it couldn't be...

'Ernst!' He saw it, the blond figure coming quickly across the field. As it came closer, it became clear it was running. And it became clear _who_ was running.

'Hanschen?' the word came out as barely a whisper as Ernst stared in disbelief. 'Hanschen?' Louder. 'Hanschen!' He got to his feet and bolted towards the figure, not slowing for fear it may disappear.

He didn't slow down even as he was approaching him, but instead jumped at him in a monster hug. Hanschen grinned as he wrapped his arms firmly round Ernst, bowing his head as he tried to get as close as he could. He placed a small kiss on the smaller boy's neck, prompting him to look up into the blond's eyes. Their lips crashed together, seven weeks of emotion and passion and _love_ in one fiery kiss.

As they broke apart and looked into each other's eyes, they couldn't help but get the feeling everything was going to work out.

**Hmm... I don't know if that was as good as it could have been =/**

**And you're probably thinking there was something missing? That's coming in the next chapter =]**

**Reviews are love!**

**Charz**

**x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Record number of reviews last chapter =] You lot truly rock**

**-----**

'Oh, I've missed this,' Hanschen said as he and Ernst walked up the Robel's front garden.

'What?' Ernst asked, though he was sure he knew.

'Sleepovers,' Hanschen replied, a cheeky grin on his face.

Ernst wholeheartedly agreed; it was one of the things he'd missed, and also one of the things they couldn't do when they were in the vineyard. It had been a great few hours, though, catching up, reminiscing, kissing... And Hanschen had actually been grateful for Ernst's presence, which was a bonus. For now, everything was good.

Ernst led Hanschen through to the living room, smiling at the prospect of the night ahead.

'Are your parents not in?' Hanschen asked, as he took a seat offered to him.

'No, they're at some work thing for my father's company,' Ernst said. 'They'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Madison is sleeping at a friend's place, so the house is all ours.'

Hanschen grinned. He liked the sound of that.

'Drink?' Ernst asked as he walked into the adjoining kitchen.

'Water would be nice, thank you.'

Ernst walked in a moment later with two glasses. He handed one to Hanschen and sat down opposite him. 'So, did you come all the way here alone?' he asked.

'Yes.' Hanschen replied, setting down his glass. 'Well, a friend in the village helped me set off, but I walked alone.'

'A friend?'

'Yes, Brigitte. You would have liked her, Ernst, I'm sure.'

'Really...?' Ernst said slightly doubtfully.

Hanschen nodded. 'She was exactly like Ilse, and she made it so much easier.'

'Oh... did you have many friends in Weimar, then?'

'A few. My classmates weren't too bad, and the girls in the village were nice enough.'

'Sounds like you had it good.'

'I suppose, but obviously not as good as here.'

'Did you meet anyone special?' Ernst blurted out.

Hanschen frowned slightly. 'If you mean the "special" that I think you mean, then no.'

'You said you met some girls.'

'Well I did, but they were just-'

'Just? I was here alone, and you were cavorting about with...'

'Ernst, what's gotten into you? I didn't think you were the jealous type.'

'The jealous type?' Ernst asked. 'I'm sorry, should I have a reason to be jealous?'

'Ernst, how could you think I would...?'

'Is that why you never told me you loved me? You didn't write, no contact for seven weeks.' Ernst stood up. 'I should have known.

'I can't believe you-' Hanschen started.

'I can't believe you! I just wanted to be with you! You never really intended to be with me forever, did you? You simply had your way and-'

'Ernst!' Hanschen shouted, standing up, towering over Ernst. 'Do you honestly think a single moment passed while I was in that godforsaken place that I didn't think of you? Where I wasn't realising how much I loved you, how much I want to be near you? I fucking love you Ernst Robel, more than anything else on this planet! Do you not see? And you're that blind to think I would actually have eyes for anyone else?'

Ernst was trembling. 'Y-you, love me?'

Hanschen breathed in deeply. 'More than _anything_.' He repeated through gritted teeth.

Ernst leaned up tentatively and pressed his lips to Hanschen's. At the contact a firework went off and any anger and tension in them flew out the window to be replaced by passion, an explosive kind of passion found only in an everlastingly fresh relationship like theirs.

Ernst entangled his fingers in Hanschen's hair pulling him as close as possible to exert the mixed feelings in his mind at that moment went off and Hanschen wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, determined to show him he was his and only his.

'Bedroom?' Hanschen gasped, pausing the kiss. Ernst nodded, catching his breath also. He captured Hanschen's lips again with his own and allowed himself to be carried into his room, where the passion further erupted.

-----

**Phwoar.**

**I know Ernst was a little OOC, but I guess that's just because he wants Hanschen all to himself.**

**Let's face it, we all do =]**

**Reviews are love**

**Charz x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dudes, thanks for the reviews. I know there were mixed responses about last chapter, what can I say, I kinda wanted Hanschen to get all angry/passionate... hot =]**

**----**

Ernst awoke slowly the next morning, his mind a mix of memories and ecstasy as he relived the past night in his head. He glanced over at Hanschen, who was still asleep. Hanschen, who was his, Hanschen who wasn't going anywhere, Hanschen who _loved_ him. He'd finally said it last night. It had taken him so long to say it, so Ernst knew it was true. They'd be together forever.

He got out of bed, yawning as he stumbled out of the room and into the kitchen. Standing at the counter, making tea, he started whistling to himself, a happy tune to let the world know how happy he was (though not why).

He finished making the tea and was about to take it through to the bedroom, but then a strong pair of hands snaked round his waist and a kiss landed on his neck.

'Someone's in a good mood...' Came the voice in his ear, smooth and velvety.

'Yes,' Ernst smiled, placing a hand over Hanschen's.

'Any particular reason?'

'Nope,' he replied playfully.

'I see... I won't slam the door on my way out, then.'

'No!' Ernst breathed a sigh of relief as he turned and saw Hanschen laughing quietly. He handed him a cup of tea. 'Did you sleep well?'

'Absolutely.'

The boys walked into the living room and sat down. Ernst slowly sipped his tea, trying to think of something to say, until he noticed Hanschen's intense gaze.

'Hanschen - um, you're staring,' A slight giggle escaped Ernst's lips as he said this. He couldn't say he didn't kind of enjoy Hanschen's eyes on him, eyes filled with lust, anticipation, love, but all the same it was kind of out of character.

'God, I love you,' Hanschen half-growled, prowling towards Ernst. He crashed their lips together fiercely, catching Ernst by surprise. Only for a second, though, for as soon as Ernst started to respond, Hanschen pulled away, stood up and walked off so quickly that Ernst had to get his head together for a moment.

'I'm feeling frisky,' Hanschen said, watching Ernst get up. 'Let's go out.'

-----

'I told you it was a good idea to come out,' Hanschen mumbled into the top of Ernst's head.

'I know, I wish we could stay here forever,' Ernst whispered in reply. He meant it. Sitting here, by the stream on the edge of town, Hanschen's arm locked round his shoulder, Hanschen's warm breath tickling his head and Hanschen's sweet nothing's sending shivers down his spine. But what he just said triggered a question. 'Hanschen...' he said, shifting out from under Hanschen's arm and sitting opposite him. 'What are we going to do? I mean, in the future, what's to become of us?'

Hanschen sighed. He had tried not to think about that. He reached out and took Ernst's hand in his own. 'Let's not talk about that for the moment. We should just enjoy being together once more.'

'Sounds good.' Ernst smiled impishly. Hanschen taking advantage of the situation, pulled Ernst closer by his hand and brought their lips together, reaching behind the smaller boy and stroking his hair as he helped him lay back in the soft grass.

-----

'That boy, sometimes...' Herr Rilow grumbled as he led his family out of the station. After finding out Hanschen had fled during the night for some untold reason, leaving only an infuriatingly vague note to tell them he was going "back home."

'I know, Ferdinand, but he must have had a reason to return. We will have a talk with him when we see him.' Frau Rilow said.

'He'd better... And you're sure you didn't hear anything?' Herr Rilow turned to his children, who were walking behind him.

Heidi's eyes widened. 'No. Nothing. Not at all.'

Herr Rilow sighed. 'Fine, let's just get home. We can take the shortcut by the stream.'

-----

Ernst let out a gasp as Hanschen nipped at his neck, soft little bites, then an occasional kiss. The bible told him that doing this was wrong and he wouldn't get to Heaven, well he knew that wasn't right because as far as he was concerned, this was Heaven. Hanschen seemed to agree, for he let out a low moan as he moved back up and captured the smaller boy's lips with his own.

A less than manly giggle escaped Ernst's lips as Hanschen suddenly flipped the two of them over so the smaller boy was straddling him.

Heaven.

Until...

'In all my life, I have never-!' A booming voice came from across the road. Hanschen and Ernst immediately parted and looked to the side to see the Rilows standing there.

-----

**Cue scary music.**

**Cue reviews?**

**Love**

**Charz x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Whats this? An update? Oui oui, I'm in a good mood =]**

**-----**

Ernst stood ashamed in his living room, glumly listening as Hanschen's father talked to his. He thought back to the moment things had gone wrong.

When the Rilows had found the boys by the stream, Herr Rilow had marched up and ordered Hanschen away, leaving Ernst to sit helplessly in the grass and watch them leave. Then, this evening, Herr Rilow had come round with Hanschen and told Ernst's father what he had seen. Ernst had been summoned downstairs and was now standing in the living room, opposite Hanschen as their parents spoke.

'Herr Robel, you would do me wrong to believe that I am insinuating that this is your boys fault, but I do believe drastic measures need to be taken on both of our parts.'

'Of course, of course. Pardon me for asking, Herr Rilow, but do you not have a house up in Weimar?'

'Yes we do. We had considered selling it to come back here, but under the circumstances I think it would be best to return. It would seem unspeakable things happen when our sons are in close proximity. Although the distance evidently isn't enough to stop the boys from being... together, it looks like the only option is for us to move back to Weimar and keep them under constant supervision.'

'I don't believe there is much else we can do.' Herr Robel agreed.

'Now if you do excuse us, I must get home and think of a suitable punishment for my son.'

'Of course. Give Erin my regards.'

'Farewell, Herr Robel... Ernst.' Herr Rilow strode out of the room, followed by Hanschen, who bumped into Ernst's shoulder as he exited.

Tears threatened as Ernst felt the impact but his eyes widened as he felt Hanschen push a note into his hand. He quickly, inconspicuously shoved it into his pocket, his heart fluttering at what Hanschen might have had to say.

'Ernst!' his father boomed as the front door closed. 'Up to your room. Now.'

Ernst might have appeared a bit too eager to disappear but he ran out of the room and straight upstairs. He locked his door and went to his desk immediately, sitting down and taking the note out. Smoothing the note against the desk, he began to read.

_Ernst, run away with me _

_Midnight, Vineyard._

_I love you x_

_-----_

**Ain't no stopping them now =]**

**Reviews are love!**

**Charz**

**x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, thanks for reviews and such =]**

**-----**

_Ernst, run away with me_

_Midnight_

_Vineyard_

_I love you x_

There had not been a doubt in Ernst's mind about what to do that night. As he'd read the note, a huge balloon of relief and excitement had appeared and exploded in his stomach and he'd wanted to cry his rapturous _yes_ to the heavens. Hanschen wanted to run away with him, he was serious about him, it was so perfect it was exhilarating. Midnight couldn't come quick enough.

----

As soon as Hanschen had gotten home, as soon as he'd sent up to his room and as soon as he'd collapsed back on his bed, he'd wondered if giving Ernst the note was the right thing to do. Sure, he loved Ernst, sure Ernst loved him, and that really should have been all that mattered but what about the rest of the world? They couldn't, wouldn't understand the two of them, which would potentially ruin their future together. He couldn't think of a plan, but...

But?

He sat up.

Wasn't that just love? Brigitte had told him love was unpredictable, spontaneous and real, he had never believed those words more than he had now. Love didn't need a plan. As long as Ernst was with him, everything was going to be alright. And as for where they could stay, hadn't Ilse told him he was always welcome?

The clock said it was 11:30.

His heart said it was all going to work out.

**(A/n: want some wine with that CHEESE?)**

-----

Ernst was the first to arrive at the vineyard. He'd left early not only because he couldn't bear the waiting but because he didn't want to miss Hanschen. Nothing was certain, it could all change... Ernst had to see him. He sat down and started to wait.

-----

It wasn't long before Hanschen, as eager as his lover, arrived, a guilty smile on his face as he saw Ernst dozing against the fence. Although he was a sight for sore eyes, Hanschen approached him and gently stroked his cheek, slowly rousing him.

'Hanschen,' his eyes flickered open.

'Ready to go? As long as you can stay awake long enough?'

Ernst smiled weakly. 'Thank you, Hanschen, for...'

'Please, you don't have to thank me for anything. We should probably get going, though.'

'Yes...' Ernst took the hand Hanschen was offering and stood up. 'Hanschen, where _are_ we going?'

'...I thought we could stay with Ilse tonight,' Hanschen bit his lip. 'And after that, well, we'll see how it goes.'

They set off.

-----

'Hanschen!' Ilse exclaimed as she spotted him approaching. She ran towards him. 'Did you find them? How did it go? _Who was it?_'

'Ilse,' Hanschen caught her in a hug. 'Ask him yourself.' They broke off the hug as Ilse spotted Ernst a few steps back.

'Ernst? Oh my gosh!' She ran up to him and hugged him as well. 'Hanschen, when you said you were coming back for someone special, I thought... but of _course_.'

Hanschen smiled at Ilse's behaviour and said 'When you've calmed down, Ilse, do you think Ernst and I could stay with you? For tonight?'

'Of course! Come on.' She took the boys hands and led them to her "camp." 'This is so exciting!'

**-----**

**Next chapter is the last official one, followed by a kind of epilogue-y kind of one, I guess?**

**Man, it would help if I knew what it meant.**

**Reviews are love!**

**Charz**

**X**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi... I can't escape the feeling that I've overstayed my welcome with this story, so this will be the last chapter =] Ah well, let's get on with it =p**

'...then they found us in the field and...' Hanschen glanced down anxiously and started playing with the strap of his bag. When he'd woken up the next morning, Ilse had asked him what had happened after he'd come back, and he was finding it harder than he'd imagined to explain it.

'Do you think you always loved him?' Ilse asked, closely examining a daisy she'd just picked.

Hanschen opened his mouth to reply but stopped. He glanced down at Ernst, who was still sound asleep between the two of them, who were sitting cross legged facing each other. 'I think I used to be stupid,' he said eventually. 'I did, but I didn't want to.'

Ilse nodded knowledgably. 'If it helps, I think you two deserve a great future.'

Hanschen smiled and started toying with a lock of Ernst's hair. Ernst stirred slightly, rolling closer to Hanschen and his stomach gave a short rumble. Ilse giggled but Hanschen looked a bit stricken. He knew Ernst would never ask for it, but he had to take care of him.

He started rummaging through his bag until he found the 20 marks his sister had given him.

'Where's the market in the next town?' he asked Ilse. Ilse gave him directions, and he headed off.

_I should have sent Ilse,_ Hanschen thought as he exited the market, paper bag in hand. Having been catered to all his life, he hadn't been exactly sure what to get. And he had been in a rush, of course. Whatever he'd gotten, he hoped it would be alright.

He started down the road.

Suddenly an arm came out and grabbed him, pulling him behind a wall. He made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a yell and braced his fists at his sides, until his eyes adjusted and he saw his cousin standing in front of him.

'Franziska!' he said,, surprised **(a/n: had you worried there!)**. 'How have you been?'

'Excellent, thank you. I just moved into Viktors house.'

'Oh, of course, your husband. How is he?'

'Great too, thank you. I don't think I need to ask how you are.'

Hanschen bit his lip. 'Really?'

'I'm afraid I heard your mother seeking advice from mine about your situation. Yet I couldn't help but want to lend a hand.'

'How so?' Hanschen smiled slightly in anticipation.

'You are aware of my house up on Motzstrasse, the one in which I lived alone?

'Yes...'

'I think the house could go up quite a bit in value in the future, so obviously I would like to hold on to it. However I do need someone to keep it in as good a condition as possible, take care of it, live in it?' she looked at Hanschen pointedly. 'That's where you come in.'

'Me? Live in it? Are you serious? Franziska you're amazing!'

'I know. You'd be doing me a favour anyway. And don't worry,' she winked. 'I won't tell.' She smiled as Hanschen hugged her tightly.

'I will be forever in your debt,' he promised.

'Careful, I might hold you to that,' she grinned. 'As long as you and your... friend are happy.'

'Thank you.'

'Now, Viktor is waiting for me, so...'

'Yes, I should get back...'

'Farewell.'

Hanschen gave a small wave and walked off.

A while after Hanschen disappeared, Ernst woke up. He looked around, dazed, seemingly having forgotten the past night. He looked up at Ilse and it flooded back to him. 'Good morning, Ilse,' he smiled. He glanced around once more. 'Where is Hanschen?'

'Market, don't worry.' There was a pause as Ilse watched him sit up and rub his eyes. 'Anyway...' she started, grinning. 'You and Hanschen!'

Ernst grinned back. 'I know.'

'What's it like?'

'I... can't really explain it,' Ernst said thoughtfully. 'I haven't got the words. It's...' He shrugged happily. 'It's everything.'

'You're adorable,' Ilse smiled. She looked up and saw Hanschen approaching. 'Hansi's back.'

A smile appeared on Ernst's face as he watched Hanschen come up.

'Morning all,' he said cheerily, sitting next to Ernst and kissing his cheek.

'You're very happy all of a sudden.' Ilse noted.

'Well, you would be too,' he replied, setting the food down. 'Listen...'

He proceeded to tell Ernst and Ilse what his cousin had told him, relishing the sound of hearing it again.

As he finished, Ernst glomped him **(a/n: jumped on him in a massive hug)** and Ilse said 'I can't believe it! You two!'

'I know,' Hanschen grinned, slipping an arm round Ernst. 'Ilse, you must stay with us.'

'No, thank you,' Ilse said politely. 'I keep better on the road. And anyway... I wouldn't want to intrude on your love nest.'

Hanschen and Ernst glanced at each other and embraced powerfully again.

They were everything.

And everything was good.

**I am SO sorry. That wasn't as good as it could have been. I think I got bored? **

**Anyways thanks for continued support throughout the story, without you I couldn't have kept writing it (well I could have but it wouldn't have been as fun).**

**Thank you!**

**Charz**

**x**


End file.
